Scent of a Trap
Scent of a Trap is the twenty-second episode of the Bleached Wolf's Rain series. As Blue and Yoruichi enter Jaguara's city, they learn that everything is not what it seems. Ichigo, Kiba, and Tsume infiltrate Jaguara's keep. Summary When they reach the checkpoint that leads into Jaguara's city, Blue and Yoruichi are cleared to get inside. But when a man tries to go through it, he isn't cleared, and is being taken away by soldiers. It's Yoruichi who tells her not to look back, and to keep moving. Now through a tunnel way, Yoruichi is relieved that their i.d. tags were the real things. Blue agrees with her, but feels it doesn't matter, for Cheza is in the city. Inside Jaguara's keep, Ichigo, Kiba, and Tsume make their way through a hall. While Ichigo admits that the keep isn't what he had expected it to be. Surprisingly, Kiba admits that they don't have to keep going if they don't want to, but Tsume isn't going for it, and neither is Ichigo. Understanding, Kiba says they should keep going. Now inside the city, Blue wants to know what Yoruichi makes of it. Even though it's unlike any place she's seen to before, she feels that they shouldn't try to make their way around without a map of the city. Finding a book shop, the owner welcomes them, asking how he can help them. When Yoruichi asks if he happens to own a map of the city, he appears to be surprised, admitting he isn't sure whether he has one. Still, he's willing to check for them, when Blue hears a voice state that it's surprise to see "another". It turns out to be the shop owner's cat, until the owner finds what he's been looking for, bringing out what appears to be a map. Yoruichi inspects it, and notices that it's out of date, for she can't find the keep. The owner is confused, saying that there is no keep in the city, but brings to her attention something that was used to power the city called the Moonlight Crucible. She becomes curious of this, and purchases the map from him, when Blue and Yoruichi are about to leave. The cat informs Blue that the people of the city have their memories out of place, but not completely, causing her to tell him that he has no idea how lucky he is. Out in an alley, Quent decides to rest up a bit. As he does, he brings out a bottle of liquor, which he takes a drink of. Unknown to him, Renji and Toboe are searching for Hige, when Toboe notices him in the alley. When he sees him, Quent is taken by surprise. Although Toboe is glad that he's okay, he's surprised when Quent brings out and aims his rifle at him. Despite that, Toboe gives him a smile, and when he tries to pull the trigger, he can't seem to. Renji suggests that they get out of there, so they do, Quent cursing himself. During that time, Kisuke comes to, only to find himself in a cell. That's when he hears a voice, and wonders if someone's there. It turns out to be an old woman, who he asks what he's doing there. All she says is that it's because Jaguara despises "her kind", then asks what brought him there. Going over it, Kisuke tells her that he was traveling with a woman, when he was captured by Jaguara's forces. He then says that he was trying to get Cheza to safety, which takes the old woman by surprise upon hearing that she's there. Before he can ask, she says that the time will soon come when Paradise will open, confusing Kisuke. At a park in front of a statue of Jaguara, Blue and Yoruichi try to figure out where to go next. During that time, Yoruichi decides to ask about Paradise. Blue doesn't expect this, yet answers that it's a place that all wolves are trying to get to. However, she's only part wolf, so she isn't sure if she would be able to get in. Doing some thinking, Yoruichi has a feeling that since she's human, she probably might not have a chance either, but makes an oath: they'll both get to Paradise. Somewhere in the city, Hige is struggling to endure the pain inside his head. As he does, he writhes in more pain, until finally, he can't no longer take it. Within Jaguara's keep, Tsume feels that something is wrong. Looking back, Ichigo is taken back to see that a wall has appeared, separating him from Kiba and Tsume, causing them to call out to each other. With no other choice, they each move on. Trying to find their way through the city, Blue and Yoruichi find themselves at a dead end. Slightly annoyed, Yoruichi feels that the map is unreliable, while Blue suggests that they try to go back. Before they can, some of Jaguara's soldiers find them, curious as to what they're doing. One of them wants to know where they're from, not caring, as long as it's not from Freeze City. Blue mentions that they're from Kyrios, which interests one of the soldiers. When she asks why he would say that, he tells her that they burned it down, causing her to be taken back. As Yoruichi wants to know why, another one of them reveals that a pack of wolves were hiding them, so they had to wipe them out, and that it was a beautiful fire. Growing furious, Blue hits the soldier, sending him back, when he sees through his visor that she's a wolf. One of them opens fire, while Yoruichi fights off another, allowing Blue to move in and knee the first one. Then she makes a getaway, the first one ordering to let her go, when he notices that Yoruichi is gone as well. After she's able to get away, Blue goes over what she just learned. How Jaguara's soldiers were the ones responsible for the destruction of her hometown. She's so busy thinking about it that she hears a moan in an alley near her that get's her attention. Once she sees that it's Hige, she is relieved to see him. He sees Blue, also relieved that she made it out of Darcia's keep. As such, she explains to Hige that she found out that Jaguara's soldiers burned down her hometown Kyrios, and that the wolves had nothing to do with it. Hige admits that he's glad to hear that. But that changes that there's something wrong with the city, and that they have to get out of there. Confused, Blue asks him about the others, to which he replies that it's too late, and that it's his fault, all of it. Out of nowhere, they hear a howl that Hige recognizes to be Toboe's, causing them to rush out to it. They find Renji and Toboe overpowered by soldiers, so Hige brings Blue with him to get away. Meanwhile, Ichigo encounters Jagaura's armored troops, and using his Zangetsu to fight them off. At that time, Kiba does as well, and fights for his life as they attack him. In another part of the keep, Tsume finds another hall that he wanders his way in. That's when he stops to take in what he sees, as there are displays of wolves, mounted like trophies. Just then, he finds himself entrapped by a cage. As it seems like Kiba is about to be finished off, he delivers a killing blow to an armored soldier's throat. The others aim their staff axes at him and fire, Jaguara wanting the "wolf chosen by the flower". Making his way up steps, Kiba tells Cheza that he's coming, showing her in a bubble tank. Appearances In Order * Blue * Yoruichi Shihoin * Security Soldiers * Ichigo Kurosaki * Kiba * Tsume * Shop Keeper * Cat * Quent Yaiden * Toboe * Renji Abarai * Kisuke Urahara * Old Woman * Special Ops Commander * Special Ops Soldier #1 * Special Ops Soldier #2 * Jaguara's Soldiers * Armored Soldiers * Lady Jaguara * Cheza Notes & trivia * The cat in this episode is the third animal in the series capable of communication. The first was the owl in Episode 10: "Moon's Doom", and the second was the giant walrus in Episode 21: "Pieces of a Shooting Star". * By coincidence, the special ops soldiers that Quent meets in the bar in the previous episode are the same ones that Blue and Yoruichi encounter. | |[[Category:Episodes]]||}}